


Please, stay the same. Even for a little.

by inkywinkie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), teenage - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkywinkie/pseuds/inkywinkie
Summary: SANIW is a fucked up episode and it fucked up my perfectly good science turtle. Look at him. He has anxiety.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Please, stay the same. Even for a little.

Night time.  
Two-thirty nine am to be exact.

Anyone at this hour would be in their bed asleep, or at least, close to passing out. But Donatello wasn't close to passing out. He was busy working on some small machines to keep himself occupied. Though, he eventually looked towards his digital clock on his computer. Two-fifty. Time for bed.

A yawn. He sat up from his chair, and turned the computer off. Donnie rubbed his eyes as he walked to his room. As he walked, he could hear his brothers, well, 2 of them at least. Mikey's sleep talking, Raphs loud snoring, and if you listened carefully, you could hear Leo tossing and turning in his bed. It was a familiar sound. It was a comforting sound. 

Finally, Donnie made it to his room. He stepped around certain pieces of metal and gears on the floor, quickly tossing himself to his bed. He took off his purple mask, putting it on the nightstand next to him. He wrapped himself into a bunch of blankets, and began to doze off. 

But slowly, his dream became a memory all too familiar. Every flash of his brothers in that post apocalyptic world. How tired they all looked, how scared everyone was, how eventually, they all died because _he_ couldn't protect them. Mikey, Raph, Leo, Splinter, _everyone_. 

_They're dead because I couldn't protect them. They're gone. It's my fault. My fault. My fault. My fault._

Suddenly, he jolted awake. He looked around his room, panting heavily. After processing that he was still in his room, then the sobbing started. Loud, awful sobbing, like a child that was too scared of being left alone in the dark. Not even a minute passes, but Leo is running into Donnies room, confused and worried. Soon followed by a half awake but worried Mikey, and an alert and fearful Raph. 

"Hey, hey," Leo cupped Donnie's face in his hands. "It's okay, Donnie, it's okay," he comforted, wiping away the younger turtles' tears. Mikey quickly clung to Donnie like a koala to a tree. Raph joined in, it was now a three turtle hugging operation. Eventually, Donnie calmed down, reduced to red eyes and heavy sniffling.

"What happened," Raph asked. Donnie rubbed his eyes, thinking of where to start on that question. 

"Ever since we...we were thrown into different dimensions and times," Donnie began, "I..i haven't been sleeping well. I still see your faces, all of them so tired and angry and sad and...and," the tears began again, Leo quickly comforting him once more. Donnie hiccuped, before taking a deep breath.

"Please never change," he asked, sounding so small and fragile. "Please never separate, never stop fighting with each other, cause when you do that..that means there's nothing left to fight for," He was pleading, begging. This is his home, his family. And as much as he wants to hope, to believe, his family won't split up, he's still afraid.

"Don't be silly," Mikey's happy-go-lucky voice snapped Donnie from his thoughts. "Change? Why would we? We're amazing the way we are," he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Raph added. "If we ain't broken, don't try and fix us," he chuckled. Donnie looked at the two, and gave a tired smile. Leo looked around for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"Remember when we used to have slumber parties in the living room," he asked, everyone nodded. "How about a slumber party here, so that way if Donnie has another nightmare, we'll be right here to help," Donnie couldn't hide his smile from his brothers, basically nodding with excitement. 

"I call the edge of the bed," Mikey exclaimed as he ran to grab his pillow and blanket. Raph basically charged after him, complaining how he should get it. Leo shook his head, giving Donnie a pat on the head as he left to get his own things. Donnie started curling up into his blankets again, just waiting. Then he felt someone jump onto the edge of the bed. Someone laid down next to him, and someone tried to awkwardly fit in. He looked over at his brothers, already close to passing out. 

The bed wasn't nearly big enough, and someone might fall off eventually, probably Raph, but they didn't care. Donnie couldn't hide his giant smile. As he laid back down, he realized how happy he was that things were like this.

Splinter woke up to them still asleep, Raph on the floor, Mikey hogging blankets, Leo in a weird position, and Donnie spread out on the bed. He didn't dare disturb them, they clearly were fine just how they were.

**Author's Note:**

> SANIW messed me the fuck up so imagine how Donnie must've felt. Give these boys therapy.


End file.
